The Death of Lovers
by chibiiscute13
Summary: It was supposed to be the best day of Lavi's life. The day he was going to propose to the love of his life, but...when Allen dies in a car crash, things don't go as planned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters...if I did, there would be an infinite amount of Laven in it.**

* * *

Today was supposed to be the best day of Lavi Bookman Jr's life. After finding out that gay marriage was now legal in America, he had rushed out of work quickly to get home as soon as possible.

After driving forty-five minutes from work to his and Allen's house, he rapidly hurried to his door, pulling out his keys and shoving them into the door. Once the door was open, he ran to his and Allen's room, crashing into the door because in all his excitement, he forgot that he couldn't walk through walls. When he got into the room, he walked speedily over to his dresser, stepping over all the clothes that he didn't bother cleaning up...ever. As soon as he got to his dresser, he flung open the bottom drawer and threw all his neatly folded pants, that Allen had folded this morning, and threw them on the floor. After he was finished littering up their room with more clothes, he took out the fake bottom of the drawer. Under it, he took out what he had rushed home to get.

It was a small, intricately designed box. He lifted the lid of said box, making sure what he wanted was still inside. He sighed in relief that it was, closed the box, and picked himself off of the floor, dusting himself off as he did so. He sauntered over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and placed the small box down on it gingerly.

After he did that, he looked around the room at all the clothes that were still on the floor. "Not here...must be in the closet then." He made his way over to his and Allen's shared closet and opened it swiftly. After sifting through all the clothes for about five minutes or so, he finally found what he was looking for. "Aha! This'll do nicely." He said before changing into his nicest suit.

After finishing getting dressed, he made his way over to the nightstand, picking up the small box and pocketing it. He then when back over to the clothes he had just changed out of, and took out his phone, keys, and wallet from the pockets of the pants. Slipping his keys and wallet into his pockets along with the small box, he took his phone and started dialing the only number he had on speed dial.

It took a little bit before the person he was dialing finally picked up. "Hello? What is it Lavi? You're usually at work this time of day. Did you get Kanda to cover for you or something?" The corners of Lavi's lips rose to form a wide grin. "Allen! Forget work, I have something important to discuss with you. You're on you way home right? Well do you think you can meet me at the restaurant we had our first date? The French one." There was a bit of silence followed by whistling and hooting on the other end. "Sorry about that...I had you on speaker because I was threatened...hence the whistling and hooting. Never mind that though. I'm still at work, as you can now tell, but I'm leaving now and will try to meet up with you as soon as possible." Lavi's lips rose to form an even larger, and almost impossibly wide, grin.

"Great love! I'll be there waiting for you. Bye, love ya~" Lavi said quickly before waiting to receive a reply from the love of his life. There was chuckling on the other end before the awaited rely was given. "See you soon Lavi. Bye, and love you too." Allen said before hanging up.

As soon as Allen hung up, Lavi sprinted towards the front door of his and Allen's shared house, and opened the door swiftly before slamming it shut after walking out. He pulled out his keys before unlocking his car and getting in. Once inside, he jammed the key into the ignition, starting the car. He backed out of the driveway before heading toward his destination.

It only took him about fifteen minutes before he arrived, including the amount of time it took him to stop to buy a bouquet of red roses. He entered the restaurant, telling the man at the front desk that another person will be coming soon, so he needed a table set up for two. He was then led to a table by a window, with a view of a TV overhead.

After waiting for nearly ten minutes, Lavi started to get a bit worried. He knew it was on such short notice, but...Allen's job wasn't that far away from the restaurant, so he should've been here by now. His eyes wandered over to the TV that had the scene of a car crash displayed on it. Under it was a yellow banner with names of the causalities flitting by on the screen. Lavi picked up his glass of water and started sipping on the refreshing drink slowly. He looked back at the screen, uninterested until one name that actually mattered to him, came up on the list of casualties flashing by. It may have passed by fairly quickly, but to him, it seemed like it was going by in slow motion.

 _'Allen Walker- Deceased'_

Immediately, the glass Lavi was holding fell, causing it to break, and a waiter to come over and help clean it up. Lavi didn't really seem to notice as he stared at the screen, eyes wide as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, including the one hidden beneath an eye patch. Lavi's hand was shaking uncontrollably as he brought it up, over his mouth and the tears started to slowly fall in copious amounts down his face.

"Sir, are you alright?" The waiter asked with a confused look on his face. He decided to follow Lavi's gaze and immediately seemed to understand. The waiter ran to the back, and came back with the owner of the establishment. The waiter and owner exchanged a few words before the waiter ran to the back again and the owner sat across from Lavi.

"Boy... Was someone you know hurt in the accident?...If that's the case, I can't trust you to go back home alone. I'm gonna need to see your phone so that I can call someone to pick you up." Lavi didn't respond and just continued to stare at the TV screen blankly. The joy in his one eye seemed to slowly fade away, and the bright emerald clouded over and darkened. The owner didn't seem to think Lavi was going to react to anything, so took it upon himself to reach into his pocket and take out his phone. He searched through the contacts and clicked on a random one.

The person he was calling picked up almost immediately, a worried tone in her voice. "Lavi! Are you okay? I saw the news and-" She was then cut off by the man calling. "I'm sorry, this is not the young boy. This is the owner of the restaurant the boy is currently in. He's unresponsive, so I took the liberty of calling one of his contacts. Do you live near him, and do you mind picking him up? I don't want him going home alone, seeing as he seems a bit... lost at that the moment, and I don't want him doing anything reckless." The owner told the one on the other side of the phone.

"... Thank you for calling... I'm more than willing to come pick him up. May I have the address Mr..." The woman on the other end started, pausing to wait for an answer from the man on the other end. "Tyki Mikk. Mrs..." He replied, asking the same of the woman. " Lenalee Lee." She responded. Tyki then gave Lenalee the address and hung up, slipping the phone back in Lavi's pocket. Lavi just sat there, still unresponsive, the tears seeming endless as they kept flowing from his eyes. He still stared at the TV, counting how many times the message at the bottom of the screen repeated, and how many times he saw Allen's name come and go with the rest.

The door to the restaurant flung open and a young Chinese woman with long pigtails on both sides of her head, walked in. She looked around a bit before her eyes landed on Lavi's shaking form. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, trying to calm him a bit and reassure him that it was all going to be okay. She turned to Tyki and introduced herself to the man once again.

"I'm Lenalee. Are you the one I spoke to over the phone? Mr. Mikk?" Lenalee questioned while helping up a broken Lavi. "That would be me, Mrs. Lee." He responded, looking at her and Lavi with a look of pity. Lenalee gave a small, sad smile before speaking up once more. "Thank you for calling Mr. Mikk...I'm really grateful to you for helping out with this issue when you didn't need to get involved." She bowed slowly in an appreciated gesture. "I'll take him home now. Sorry if he caused any trouble while in this...state."

"Not at all...I'm sorry for the loss..." Tyki said quietly as they walked to the door. Something then fell from Lavi's pocket as they were walking, and Lenalee noticed. She looked at it a bit before going to pick it up, a blank face plastered on as she did. She grabbed the small box and opened to check its contents, looking like she was about to cry when she saw a simple, beautiful ring placed gently in the box. She couldn't stand to look at it anymore without crying, so she closed the box softly before placing in her pocket. She then continued helping Lavi out the door, her sad expression hidden behind her hair as she did. Lenalee supported Lavi the whole time, slinging his arm around her shoulder as she tried to keep him from falling down.

Once Lenalee had finally gotten him in the car, she started driving him to Alle-...Lavi's house. That was when Lavi finally snapped out of his trance-like state and started to scream uncontrollably. "L-Lavi! Calm down. Lavi!" Lenalee, who was driving at the moment, couldn't do much to calm him at the moment, so she decided to pull over, locking the doors to the car so Lavi didn't decide to do anything stupid. It was good she did, because as soon as her car stopped, Lavi tried to open the door, clawing and banging on it while saying the same thing over and over again.

"ALLEN! ALLEN! ALLEENALLENALLENALLENALLEN!" Lenalee turned to face Lavi, doing the only thing she thought could snap him out of his hysteria.

'Slap'

The sound of her hand colliding hard with Lavi's face resounded all throughout the small space of her car. "Calm down Lavi!" She screamed. "If you think you're the only one who lost someone to that accident, you're dead wrong!" The tears she had been holding in to try and be strong for the young redheaded man who had just lost the love of his life, now started to uncontrollably flow down both sides of her face. "Lavi. I get how important Allen was to you...but he was important to me too...I don't want you acting like an idiot with no self restraint when I'm trying my very best...not to lose it like you are now...he was one of my best friend's...my first crush too...please...stay strong...if not for me...then for Allen." Lenalee said more calmly between a few light sobs.

Lavi took one of his hands that was gripping his hair tightly and brought it down to the cheek that Lenalee had slapped. "Huh? Lenalee? What am I doing in your car? I need to get to my date with Allen. I'm actually planning to propose today!" He said excitedly. "Also...why does my cheek hurt... did gramps do one of his sneak attacks again? That old Panda! I'll show him one day!"

Lenalee stared at him in disbelief...what was going on. "Lavi...you...don't remember? About what happened to Allen?" Lenalee asked him worriedly. Lavi just tilted his head to the side and looked at Lenalee with a confused gaze. "What do you mean? Did something happen to Allen? And why are you crying?" He said before gently bringing his hand to her face, wiping away the tears.

"...Lavi...don't joke with me like this...don't just pretend that he's not gone...and that he's coming back...stop pretending everything's fine... please... Allen's... gone... forever... so please don't forget that he's gone just to make your life easier." Lenalee said, making Lavi pull back his hand from her face and his faked expression of worry turn into a blank one as he sat forward in his seat again.

Lenalee started the car, turning it around as she headed for a different destination. That house would only bring back memories of...

She shook her head as she pulled into the driveway of a house that was only a short distance away. She got out of the car after unlocking the door, and made her way over to the passenger seat. She opened the door the passenger's seat and helped Lavi out, supporting him like before. Once she had closed his door and locked the car, she headed for the front door of the house, Lavi hanging onto her for support. She rang the doorbell as soon as she got close enough to do so. The door opened, and the person stood there, arms crossed, and with a grouchy expression on his face.

"...Kanda...you saw the news right?...I can't trust Lavi by himself in...that house...so could you take care of him and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid?" Lenalee asked, in a sorrowful tone, looking up at the Japanese man with red, swollen eyes.

"...I understand...sorry for the loss...Lavi." Kanda said. Lavi looked at him with his clouded green eyes, surprised. Surprised that Kanda was actually trying to console him...and that he had actually called him by his name for the...first time. He gave a small, faked smile to the Japanese man in front of him. It fell off his face just as quickly as he thought why he had actually done those things. The first time he actually seemed like he cared was because...Allen was taken away from all three of them...and more.

* * *

Kanda walked back into his house, gesturing for Lavi to follow. He did so, leaving Lenalee. Lena glanced once more at the two before closing Kanda's door gently, turning around, and heading towards her car. Once she was inside, tears started forming uncontrollably, and falling down in huge amounts. One thought crossed her mind as she cried...

 _'Allen is gone'_

* * *

Lavi followed Kanda around until the Japanese man quickly turned around. "...Rabbit..." Great, he's gone back to calling me by nickname. "...never mind." He said before turning back around and bringing Lavi to his guest room. "You can stay in this room while you're staying here." Kanda told him while gesturing to the room.

Lavi put on another small, fake smile, a smile that didn't reach his now murky green eyes. "Thanks Yuu." Lavi told him before entering the room and closing the door swiftly. He looked around the room, his dead eyes looking for something, anything that would help him with what he was about to do. His eyes set their sights on a nightstand by the bed and he walked over to it. He opened the drawer and found something that would do nicely.

Lavi grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills he found inside the drawer and set it on the nightstand before going back over to the door and locking it. He walked back over to the bottle and thought over this decision long and hard...If the love of my life is gone...nothing else matters to me...I've decided...I'll do it.

He grabbed a piece of paper and pen out of the drawer and quickly scribbled a note on it before placing the pen down and picking up the bottle. He unscrewed the top before taking a handful of the pills in the bottle. He put them all in his mouth, swallowing one pill after another dry. He repeated the process until he felt that he had taken enough and slowly laid down on the bed, his murky green eyes clearing a little when he realized he was going to see him again... _Allen_.

He felt his body going numb as his eyes slowly started to close. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed forever, was an image of Allen holding out his arms to him, silently beckoning him to join him. Lavi's lips quirked up to form a genuine, blissful smile before they came back down, and he lay there...silently beginning his eternal rest.

* * *

A week later-

Lenalee walked up to the open casket of her white haired friend, trying to hold back the tears as best she could. She dug into her purse and pulled out a box. The box Lavi had dropped in therestaurant. The box that contained the ring that should be on Allen's finger at this moment...She took the box and slid it into the casket undetected. She smiled a bit as she bowed and walked away from her best friend's casket, and walked to the other that would be buried next to his.

She glanced into the casket at her deceased redheaded friend. "Lavi you idiot...I hope you can feel more at peace now...now that I've fulfilled your last request..." She stayed there until his coffin was closed, and grabbed onto the side of it with all her strength. Kanda joined her, as well as some others. They picked up the coffin and slowly made their way to where it would be buried.

The same was done with Allen's casket, whereas, Neah, Cross, Fou, and others help carry his. The caskets were placed in the ground at the same time, then covered with dirt while everyone stood there. Some people were crying, while others tried their best to hold their poker faces.

Once the burial process was done, the headstone was the only thing that stuck out.

'In memory of _Lavi Bookman Jr_ _and Allen Walker_

 _Loving couple before, and now, in the afterlife_

 _Allen-Died at 21. 1994-2015_

 _Lavi-Died at 24. 1991-2015_

 _To Yuu and Lenalee_

* * *

 _I know you're probably thinking I'm stupid for doing something like this...but I just couldn't imagine a life without Allen. He was, and shall forever be the love of my life, and I'd rather be dead than live without him...which I probably am by the time you read this letter. Anyway...Lenalee...my last and final wish is that you put the box with the engagement ring I was going to give to Allen, in his casket...And if possible, I'd like it if my final resting place could be by his side...I'd be content just those two things. Sorry for leaving you like this Lena and...Kanda._

 _Sincerely, Lavi Bookman Jr._

* * *

 **I haven't actually been to a funeral before, so if it's way off mark, sorry. Also, the last part is the note Lavi wrote before he...you know...So if that confused you, now you know :)**


End file.
